Verudo Michael Dragoon
Canon Information History: ''' Verudo's first memories are from Wutai. He doesn't recall how he got to the island and never truly looked into where his biological parents could have been from. There was a lot of civil unrest at the time and his obviously adopted parents only said that that they found him. They were kind hearted people and raised the boy as their own in a small fishing village. A combination of teenage boredom and a longing to belong lead Verudo to lie about his age to join the army at 16. He was worried about his parents monetarily and was also tired of feeling much like an outcast. If he became a respected member of the army, Verudo reasoned, people would stop referring to him as a Gaijin. Verudo was on the way to accomplishing his goals, but the ShinRa’s forces were more than his country expected and his company was taken in as POWs. Despite his lack of ability to speak common, there was a mix up at the prison and Verudo managed to sneak away. He ended up falling in with a Wutain street gang, but it was brief and he was more of a package boy than an actual member. During a run he ended up making a mistake and fell onto the hood of a car that belonged to a woman who was the leader of an elite ShinRa company called the Turks. She took Verudo in and became the first person that he actually considered a maternal figure. Because of her tutelage, Verudo joined the Turks and ran up the ranks at an amazing speed. He also adopted the name “Veld” as he found that his given name was very difficult for Midgar people to pronounce. Verudo and President ShinRa never exactly saw eye to eye. The two clashed in dangerous ways more often than not, but the Turks were an extremely important security unit and Verudo's performances were consistently beyond reproach. This meant that typically, the Turks were left alone and operated nearly as a separate entity. As a unit the Turks were extremely close and viewed each other as family. However, the President wanted to have power over every aspect of ShinRa and set up a suicide mission that involved avalanche. Verudo used all of his pull and his influence to get the mission waved. The bargain for that, however, was that Verudo used up all of his “favors”. ShinRa had been very firm in stating that Verudo’s life was forfeit if he crossed the line again. Verudo was never afraid of death. Protecting the Turks was his only true goal and responsibility. It stemmed from more than just a working closeness. Years before, Verudo had ordered an attack on Kalm during a terrorist bombing. The resulting crossfire ended up burning down the town and his wife was killed in the blaze. Verudo did not find his daughter and presumed her dead as well. This left him viciously protective of the family he had left and rather emotionally reserved and distant. Felicia, Verudo's daughter, was not in fact dead. Instead she had been taken by the terrorists to Cosmo Canyon and was raised there. Verudo himself didn't realize who she was until after she had been revealed to have materia poisoning her system. Verudo and his Turks nearly abandoned ShinRa in an effort to safe Felicia's life. The President demanded Verudo be killed in retaliation. After the Zirconiaide incident Verudo is presumed dead. Tseng reported that he had assassinated the former Turk leader. This, however, was very far from the truth. Verudo took his ailing daughter back to a small university city outside of Costa Del Sol. He assists the Turks mostly through research and advice, though he could be called back to action if the need was extreme enough. '''Abilities: Verudo is an extremely gifted materia user. He lost his arm when he was younger at a job and has been using a prosthetic with materia implants for well over a decade. Even though he is older, Verudo has been a fighter in some aspect all of his life. He is not above cheating to win, and will do so if it benefits him. Verudo is also fond of explosive devices. Above all else, Verudo is extremely clever and he has mastered the skill called “fake it till you make it”. He is brutally honest with his people and would never do anything to deliberately put them in danger. Weakness: ''' Despite his skill set, Veld is much closer to 60 than he is to 20 and he knows it. He’s not as limber or as fast as he used to be and tends to favor distance fighting if at all possible. He knows that he is not as strong as most SOLDIERS and will not attempt to bite off more than he can chew in most instances. Veld has a short temper for the most part, however, and has allowed his admittedly warped sense of justice and family to get him into trouble on more than one occasion. He will throw punches if prodded enough. He also has a mouth on him and does not know when to shut it every now and again. '''Personality: Veld took over as leader of the Turks when he was quite young and his loyalty to the unit is absolute. He views the Turks as a family, and reacts as anyone would expect him to in that regard. He expects his people to do their absolute best and he does not tolerate failures if he feels that the failure could have been prevented. The goal is to get the job done, and if this means that they have to use less than moral measures, so be it. Veld evaluates Turks on their mission completeness, not their hang-ups. He comes across as gruff and has been described as “scary” by other characters. Veld does not tolerate shenanigans or tomfoolery if it obstructs work. He uses the rules to his advantage in that if he dislikes or disapproves of an order, Veld will follow it to the letter and not a syllable more. While Veld comes off as unrelenting, it’s more of a very low tolerance for people that show no common sense. He also tends to dislike people who are born wealthy and has a secret longing to have been an intellectual or a college student. He dislikes people that waste things such as money or education. Elegante Deaths: Warnings & Punishments: Relationships Canon Relationships Vincent Valentine: Reno: Tseng: 'Elegante Relationships ' Category:Characters Category:Active Category:Fandom Category:Final Fantasy